The present invention relates to a lighting fixture hanging system and especially to a lighting fixture hanging system for use in lighting fixture showrooms, whereby the lighting fixtures can be quickly attached for display and removed when sold.
In the past, a wide variety of systems and brackets have been provided for hanging light fixtures from room ceilings. A typical lighting fixture, however, is today hung directly to an electrical box. The electrical box is wired so that the lighting fixture can be wired directly to the wires therein. A fixture strap can be threaded directly across the electrical box and The lighting fixture canopy threaded to the fixture strap to support the hanging light fixture thereon.
A second common technique for hanging lamps directly to an electrical box uses a threaded lamp hickey attached to a threaded stud in the center of the electrical box. A threaded nipple can then be attached to the hickey with a lock-nut and the canopy can be slid over the threaded nipple and a collar threadedly attached thereto for holding the hanging lamp fixture.
A third technique used in wall-mounted fixtures attaches a fixture strap to a rectangular wall electrical box and then attach a nipple to the center of the fixture strap with the nipple extending through the wall fixture to hold the fixture with a center nut threaded to the nipple. Some simpler ceiling lighting fixtures are tab mounted and are attached with mounting screws passing directly through the canopy into the electrical box threaded tabs.
The present invention, on the other hand, is directed to hanging lighting fixtures in the lighting fixture showrooms where the lighting fixtures can be rapidly attached to the ceiling for an attractive display and can be quickly removed and returned to the box when sold. This system includes a built-in switch so that a switch is unnecessary for the lighting fixture. The lighting fixture canopy can be attached directly to the bracket, or alternatively, the fixture strap can be attached in lieu thereof for use with a nipple attached to the fixture strap for use in connection with stud mounted fixtures. A heavy plywood panel is used in a suspended ceiling system in place of ceiling tiles to give the strength to support the hanging light fixtures.